Bane and his Partner
by ClatoxGlarvel
Summary: Gladious is a rough and tough 14 year old girl who has lived in an orphanages all her life. She breaks out and gets a place of her own, until Bane finds her and makes her his partner. He grows to love her like his own daughter which she basically turns into. Together, will they take over Gotham?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun shines bright in Gotham today. I wake up to the sound of the alarm at 7:00 am. I live in an orphanage. I never knew my parents. I am 14 now. I am the roughest, toughest girl here. Everyone is afraid of me. I have over heard people talking saying I have a scary appearance in general. Long brown hair always tied back in a high ponytail, glaring dark hazel eyes, small lips. It's just my death glare I give people all the time I guess. I have no friends but I don't care. I hate everyone here anyways and they hate me. I am ruthless, arrogant, violent, rebellious, and courageous and I'm proud of it. I don't care about no one's feelings here.

I'm also good with weapons. I love weapons. I have throwing knives, a dagger, a tomahawk, a Kukri, a bow with a dozen arrows, and a handgun. I'm not into guns a lot because in my opinion, they are just kinda boring. They all do the same thing. Of course, we are not allowed to have these kind of things here but they are hidden in a bag under my bed. No one checks anyone's stuff anyways. I practice weaponry at the woods behind the orphanage.

We are allowed out after 3 on school days until it's dark and on weekend we are allowed out from the minute it's light out to the minute it's dark out. I have a job from 3:30-8:00 from Mondays to Thursdays to make some money. I work at the pet store cleaning cages and feeding animals. How else would I have gotten these weapons.

In Gotham, if you have money, you can buy weapons, drugs, alcohol, you name it. It is the most dangerous city in America. So much crime, but, we also have a strange hero here to. His name is batman. He is some grown man in a ridiculous bat costume who saves people.

So now you know a little bit about me. I am planning to make my big escape today. I need a life of my own. I'm to old to be in an orphanage. Besides who will adopt a 14 year old. I feel caged up here. I'm planning on leaving after school. I'm one of the smartest people in the orphanage anyways. I'm great with English, math, science, and gym. I'm a natural artist as well.

So the game plan is just me going to pack my things, take a few of the things this place owns, rent a cheap apartment, go to school somewhere else, and live life better. I hop out of bed, get dressed into my uniform, and go down to the cafeteria. I get a glass of orange juice, a tangerine, a kiwi, some apple cinnamon oatmeal, and 2 eggs. I'm eating a little extra today just incase this is my last meal for a few days. I'll have to buy my own food when I leave.

I go sit a small table alone, as I always do. I finish in about 5 minutes and take my tray over to the counter. Then, I go back upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I see a group of girls come in. They are the same age as me. There are 4 of them just giggling away but stop as soon as they see me. I give them my famous death glare and they quickly leave. I finish up there and go back downstairs and go to my classes.

First I have math. We have a 15 minute lecture, then get 2 double sided work sheets. They are a Piece of cake. I finish 20 minutes before the bell. I get out my drawing book and draw for some pass time. As I said earlier, I have a talent for drawing. I continue my drawing of Fred Durst. I'm great at drawing realistic faces. I can make it look like a photo someone took. When the bell finally goes, I hand in my work, pack up my stuff, and head to chemistry.

We get a lecture for 25 minutes about the periodic table of elements which I find completely useless. I took some good notes and then we got 3 double sided work sheets. They were easy. I finished with 10 before the bell and I continued on my Fred Durst drawing. Once the bell went, I handed in my work, packed up my stuff, and went to lunch.

I got a turkey sandwich with mayo, cheese, tomato, and lettuce, an orange, a handful of strawberries, a chocolate milk, and a stick of celery. I always try to eat as healthy as I can. I went and sat at the same table as I do everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I finish in about 15 minutes. I still have time left, so I go back to the bedroom I share with 9 other girls and pack everything I will need into my suitcase and counted my money. I have $490. I save up. I have decided to leave at lunch right now rather than later. All my stuff is in my suitcase. I just need to go to the cafeteria and get some food to bring.

I make my way down to the cafeteria and grab another tray. I grab 3 large chocolate milks, 5 kiwis, 5 tangerines, 6 sandwiches, 3 bananas, 7 carrot sticks, and a stalk of celery. Once I have all the food I need, I quickly go back up stairs and pack it away in my suitcase. I realize that if I'm sneaky enough, I can take almost anything I want. I grab my backpack and head into the tech room.

They have everything cool there from laptops, to different tablets and computers. Luckily no one is in there, so I steal an iPad, a charger, a smaller laptop, and it's charger and I run out of there. It feels good to take these things.

Next I go to the art room. They have lots of things there I could use. I grab one of the art kits that I have always wanted and put it in my bag. It has over 100 different pencil crayons in it, 10 different kinds of pencils, blending stumps, a good sharpener, a brush to smudge graphite, a kneaded eraser, a normal eraser, and some other cool things. Next I take a sketch book, and a book with drawing tips and steps on how to draw specific things. I think that's all I need out of here.

Next, I go to the library. The librarian is there. I will just ask to rent them. I grab the hunger games series, the breadwinner series, some books bout health and fitness, and a book about the wilderness. I go up to her and ask to rent out the books. She is old and grumpy so she takes them all and checks them out.

"They are all due by the end of next month." She says.  
"Thanks." I say and I put them in my bag. I need to think. Is there anything else I need? Nope, that's it. I head upstairs to grab my suitcase, and I head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I make my way down town to an apartment. I know the door man. I have talked to him before about renting an apartment. He said he would only charge me $50 a month. I walk in the door and see him there looking very bored.

"Hey Bruce. I'm going to move into my apartment today." I say as I hand him $50.  
"Great. Here is your key. Your on floor 12 room 614. And the wifi password is batman4638."

"Ok thanks" I say as I make my way to the elevator. I hit floor 12. What is with batman. Big deal, he stops crime. No one should care. He is a pathetic grown man in a bat costume. Doesn't matter. When I reach floor 12, I start looking for room 614. I'm shaking inside. Im so excited to finally have a place of my own. I finally find my room. For a second Idon't wanna open it because I'm so nervous. I finally actually open it. I almost shriek.

It's not bad for fanciness. I step in and shut the door behind me. I set my things down and check everything out.

The kitchen is small but great. It has a fridge, a microwave, and an oven already.

In the living room, there is already a couch, a bookshelf, a big desk, and a flatscreen tv with a TV stand.

The dinning room already has a table and 6 matching chairs.

The bedroom has a nice queen sized bed, 2 night stands, 2 lamps, and a small walk in closet.

The bathroom, is just the bathroom. Nothing special about it even though it looks a little fancy.

I go back to my things and unpack. I hook my new iPad and laptop to wifi and put them on the desk. Next, I put my books on the bookshelf. Then, I take my clothes and hang them up in the small walk in closet in my room. It's great that there are hangers there for me already. Once that's done, I go out the food away in the fridge that I got from the cafeteria. I unpack the rest of my things. Then I change out of my uniform to my black t shirt, cargo pants, put on my knife thrower jacket, attach my dagger, tomahawk, gun and Kukri to my belt specialized to carry weapons on, put my arrows on my back, grab my bow, and I'm out the door.

I go to the forest to practice with my weapons for a while. It's a 2 minute walk. Once I'm at my area that I normally practice, I start with my bow and arrows. I had a rope that I tied around different trees until I got a big enclosed space and spray painted targets on the trees and that is my practice area. I got mostly bull eyes. After doing that for a while, I start throwing knives. They are my favourite. As I keep doing that I keep thinking I'm hearing someone walking, but no one ever comes back here. As I keep hearing it, I keep looking around, until it gets to the point where it feels like someone has entered my target practice area.

I whip around quick with a knife in my hand ready to throw it. It's so scary who I see. A big burly man in cargo pants, a cargo jacket, and a strange mask. I have seen this before. His name is Bane. Said to be the deadliest man alive. I'm shaking and sweating so much now. I'm going to die I know it. I pull out my gun in my other hand but keep it to my side. I don't scream. I'm to scared to. We just stand there staring at each other. I don't know what to say, so I just say his name.

"Bane." I say I a shaky voice.

"Hello, young one." He says. He starts walking over to me until he's only 2 metres away from me.

"I have been watching you with the weapons. Infact, I've been watching you all day. Stealing things from your school, escaping, getting your own place. I know you are very smart, tough, and strong. I want you to be my partner." I'm frozen. Did he just ask me that? I don't think I should. Who knows what shit I will get myself into. I can't say no, he will snap my neck in a second.

"Ya sure." I say.

"Great, come with me." He starts walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He turns around and looks at me.

"To get caught." He says and turns around and continues walking. I get my weapons together and follow. As we leave the forest, I have my tomahawk in one of my hands, just in case. I still follow behind him. He leads me to a normal car with 2 men in the front seats. That means, I have to sit beside BANE! The scariest and most deadly people in the world. He opens the car door and motions for me to get in. I'm so scared but I get in anyways. He slams the door shut and gets in on the other side.  
"Ok men, this is our new ally." Says Bane. They just turn around and look at me and then turn back around. The one guy starts the car and starts to drive.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Gladious." I say with no emotion.n

"Ahh, like the gladious sword. Speaking of swords, your good with weapons. What weapons are you good with?" Asks Bane.

"Umm, well, I can throw knives, shoot arrows with great accuracy, throw tomahawks, I know some tricks with a dagger, and I have a Kukri and a hand gun." I say.

"Very good. Just what we want. We will be teaching you how to use some bigger guns and things like that alright."

"Ok. Sounds good." I say back. We continue to drive in silence. I'm still wondering where we are going. Am I going to die? Will I get a weird ass mask like Bane? Will I ever return to my new apartment? I'm so scared right now. We drive for about 10 minutes until we drive into a cave out in the middle of nowhere. It feels like we are going down. We are. It it pitch black except for the fact that the headlights are on. We soon come to a stop. Lights come on from the ceiling. We are in an under ground parking lot. Bane and his men get out of the car so I do the same. They walk into more darkness and I follow. It's not dark for long until we are in a room with a big plane in the middle and lots of control panels around it.

I just stand there. I have no idea what to do. Bane goes over to the control panels and presses a few buttons. A few seconds later, the plane door opens. Bane's men walk in and then he motions for me to walk in. So I do.

Then he comes in and shuts the door. There are about 10 other men that were already on the plane before we came. 2 men go to the cockpit of the plane. I feel it start up a few minutes later. What a bunch of morons trying to fly a plane underground. Just then, I feel like the ground is... rising. Then, some light starts pouring into the underground room. We rise more until we come to a stop. I look out the window and we are outside in the middle of fricken no where. But it looks like a runway out front. I feel the plane start moving and I watch outside as we go faster and faster until we are off the ground. Wow. What have I gotten myself into. I sit in the seat of the plane.

Bane comes up to me and hands me a plain black bandana.

"Here, tie this around your mouth and nose, so no one can see your face, or at least, half your face." I silently take the bandana and tie it around my nose and mouth.

"Good." He says. Oh no, if he makes me wear this, will I have to wear a dumb mask like he does?! Maybe not.

"Ok, so here is what we are doing, we are going to a military base in Florida, we re going to break in and kill as many people as possible, Let them catch us, and they will fly us to somewhere in Illinois in a maximum security prison full of torture, but, we will have this plane above the one we will be flying in, and we will crash it. We want to kill the boss of that military base and he will be on that plane." I feel my evil side taking over. That sound really fun. I'll feel great killing them, I know it. Bane isn't so scary now. I guess I can trust him. I'll just be a little carful anyways because I still don't know him to well.

"Ok sounds great." I say. "But what if I get shot?" I ask.

"Trust me, they won't shoot and kill a 14 year old girl." I go back to looking out the window until we get there. I'm so nervous, and excited. It takes us about 4 more hours. All I think about is me using my weapons on them. I'm such a demon. When we finally land. I feel like I could puke. Bane and 4 off his men get up and start heading out so I do the same. "This is it Gladious." Says Bane.


	3. Chapter 3

Bane and gladious fanfic

Chapter 3

I'm so nervous I could puke. I'm excited at the same time to. I have to many weapons on my, and they are all my own.

I ready an arrow into my bow.

We walk out of the plane and then all I see is a giant plain grey building surrounded by a chain link fence 3 times taller than me. Bane gives it 3 or 4 good kicks and the gate opens. I look behind me and our plane takes off. I turn back around and follow Bane. He kicks down the door. It's a giant room full of guns, dummies, and some bench press things. No one is here. Bane and his men start walking around silently to search. I don't know what because there clearly is no one here. I do the same anyways. Suddenly. A giant bald man dressed in camouflage with a big gun walks through a door. He jumps when he sees Bane.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shouts the man. He has a very deep and scary voice. He shoots on of Bane's men down. He is on the ground moaning. I know he will die but I don't care. Then Bane shoots back and kills him. A group of more buff men with guns in camo burst through the same door.

"What the hell is goin on here?!" Shouts a man with an Irish accent. I can't resist but to shoot an arrow at him. I got him right smack in the middle of his forehead! I'm great. He dropped to the ground with a great thud.

The rest of the men ready their guns but Bane and his men shoot them. More men burst through the door. They charge at us I shoot down 2 more with my bow and arrows and bane and his men do the rest. Even more come through the door. I try to ready an arrow but it's to late when I am on the ground with one of the men is on top of me. He has taken me down and I know he will kill me. I pull out my Kukri and slash his face. He screams in pain. He is bleeding everywhere. I push him off me. I'm now on top of him slashing his face and cutting deep into his skull. I pull out a small throwing knife.

"You are going to die so I guess you won't need a mouth anymore." And I cut around his lips until they fall off." He just moans. He is dying but inside I'm sure he is screaming bloody murder.

"You won't need your hands either." I say tauntingly as I take out my tomahawk and chop them off.

"Let's finish you off." I say as I raise the tomahawk to his throat and bring it down fast and hard. His head is nearly fully separated from the rest of his body. I get back up with my tomahawk behind my head ready to throw at the next person, but it is silent. The room is full of dead bodies. I just have Bane and 1 of his men starring at me. Bane walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You are one violent girl." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Good, alright, let's walk around and say we surrender until we find someone." He says. He walks through the door where all the men came through. I follow. It must have been their lunch break, we are in the cafeteria. We walk around until we see someone come from another room with a cup of coffee in his hand. When he sees us, his eyes widen and he drops the mug. It shatters everywhere.

"Keep calm brother. We surrender." Says Bane, and he puts his hands behind his back and turns around. His only man left does the same. I don't want to. What if they kill us. I do it anyways but I'm prepared for another fight.

The man pulls out hand cuffs and puts them on Bane. Then his henchman, then me and he leads us through a hallway until we are outside. There is a plane there and several men around it.

"I just caught Bane and 2 of his henchmen. Fly them to the maximum security prison that involves a lot of torture." He says. One of the men nods. They all board they plane and we are lead onto it. We are all sat down into the middle of the isle. With guns pointed at us. I feel us take off. I see out the window we are flying over mountains. We are silent for a while.

"So, Bane, we got you. Why do you wear the mask?" Asks the man angrily. There is no reply. I'm guessing he is the man we want to kill. Earlier Bane said something about capturing a doctor as well. One of the army men opens the plane door.

"First one to talk, gets to stay on my aircraft!" Shouts the man. Bane's henchman is taken to the edge of the door with a gun to his head.

"Why does Bane wear the mask!?" Shouts the man more angry than before. There is no answer and the man shoots the gun out the door.

"Well perhaps he wondering why someone would shoot a man, before throwing him out of a plane." Says Bane. The man shuts the door.

"At least you can talk! Who even are you!?" He shouts.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan." Says Bane. "No cares who I was until I put on the mask."

"If I pull that off will you die?" Asks the man cockily.

"It would be, extremely painful." Replies Bane.

"You're a tough guy. I bet you could take it." He says. There is a moment of silence. No one else knows what to say until the guy finally asks

"Was getting caught part of your plan?"

"Of course." Replies Bane. Shit is about to hit the fan here. I know it.

"Well congratulations, you got yourself caught. Now what's the next step of your master plan?" He asks cockily.

"Crashing the plane." He looks quite scared now.

"WITH NO SURVIVORS!" Bane breaks out of his hand cuffs and then breaks mine and his henchman's. Then, suddenly, I feel thuds on the side of the plane. Then, the windows are all being shot open. Bane sucker punches the cocky man in the face. A huge brawl breaks out. I get out one of my large throwing knives and jump on the of the army guy's back and I drive the knife into his skull. I quickly jump off after he lands on the floor with a thud.

I then feel the plane tilting upwards. Everyone starts falling to the end of the plane. I then hear a loud breaking noise. It must be the wings breaking off the plane. Suddenly see then end of the plane break off. I grab one of the seats. I let out a scream. I feel myself being pulled to the top, like a giant vacuum cleaner. 2 men on ropes drop in and start shooting everyone. I see the cocky man get shot in the heart. We'll good to know that he is done for. I never did like him much. I then see Bane holding on to the doctor guy.

"Gladious, grab onto me!" He shouts. So, I do what he says. The doctor is just screaming now. He is being downright annoying.

"Would you just shut the fuck up!" I shout at him. He completely ignores me.

"Calm down doctor, now is not the time for fear. That comes later." And he presses a button thing and next thing you know, the plane is falling, and we are in mid air, being lifted up to the plane that brought us here.


	4. Chapter 4

Bane and his partner

Chapter 4

"Please let me go!" Shouts the doctor. That's all he's done this whole time.

"Why don't you just turn the fuck around before you get killed! No matter how much you beg for mercy, you won't get released!" I shout. He's so annoying! I hear Bane chuckle. What's so fricken funny? Jesus. I'm obviously not gonna say that out loud. I'm not stupid. The whole plane ride, I just look at my weapons and look out the window at the mountains. Soon enough, I see Gotham in the distance.

"Oh thank god! Another 5 minutes on this plane with this goofball and I would just shoot myself!" In about 2 minutes, the plane is back in Bane's lair where it first took off. We all get off.

"Gladious I need to show you something. Follow me." Says Bane. I follow him into a nice sized room. It has a lot of dummies and human targets.

"Here, you will train and get better at killing." He says.

"Oh my god this is great!" I yell. I run over to a group of dummies. Then, I back up about 20 feet. I calm down, and take 3 of my throwing knives. I throw one at a time. First I get a perfect heart shot. The second one is a perfect head shot. And the third one was a perfect throat shot. I did them all in about 4 seconds.

"Very impressive." Says Bane.

"That's not all." I say. I go take my knives out of the dummies and then ready my bow. This time I am about 35 feet away from the dummies. I shoot 3 arrows at them. First was a perfect stomach shot, next was a head shot, not perfect but still a kill, and last was a perfect heart shot.

"Impressive in deed." Says a seductive like voice behind me. It wasn't Bane, it came from a woman. I whip around to see a rather tall woman with fire engine red hair all the way down to her butt. She wore long green gloves with red finger tips, green eyeliner, ruby red lipstick, long fake eyelashes, a green shirt with ivy all over it, green stretchy pants, weird green leafy eyebrow things, and red boots all the way up to her knees. What the hell is up with this bitch dressing like she's some poinsettia lady.

"Who in the hell of it are you?" I ask.

"Names poison ivy. I'm one of Bane's head henchmen." She says to me as she blows some pink and blue crap in my face.

"What's with fairy dust?" I ask arrogantly. So far we are not off to a good start. She seems like a total whore.

"Really? To be one of his head henchman you gotta be tough. Your like the start to a bad joke. What kind of tough woman cakes on makeup and dresses up like some Christmas clown?" She glared at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot one thing, what makes you so special. How do you kill people even, do you think people will die because your bad clothing choices?" I ask and smirk after.

"Let me show you." she says as she grabs one of Bane's normal henchman. She holds him by the neck and french kisses him. He chokes on air when she let's go, or at least it seems like it. He falls to his knees and his face turns green and vainy.

"What the actual fuck?" I say to her.

"And that's how I kill people" she says proudly.

"Great, she's a filthy little slut to." I say.

"That's it you little brat!" She yells as she picks me up by the shirt and slams me against the wall. I'm about 3 feet off the ground and her face is close to mine. Ah fuck. I know what's coming. She puckers her lips and moves closer and closer to mine. Jesus Christ I'm not gonna die from some slutty Christmas clown kissing me. I boot her right in the calf. She drops me instantly and I lunge for her. I take her down to the ground and hold a knife to her throat.

"I will make sure this is a long and painful death for you." I say tauntingly. My tone only pisses her off more. I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt and lift me to my feet. I turn around only to find Bane looking quite annoyed at me.

"You call that bitch one of your head henchmen?!" I shout pointing at her. She is now at her feet and is looking at her ugly self with a handheld mirror.

"You little bastard, you smudged my lipstick."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" I say arrogantly giving her my famous death glare. Wow we met not even 5 minutes ago and we hate the living shit out of each other.

"Ok so with that, you probably don't want to meet the rest of my head henchman." Says Bane. I get excited when he says that.

"Oh yes I do!" I say and he leads me to a long hallway with a whole bunch of doors. First one we come to, he knocks and just enters. There, sits a woman on her bed with 3 cats all with long fangs. Little sabre toothed cats.

"This is Catwoman. She steals anything I tell her to." Says Bane. She has pretty long brown hair, a cool looking black suit, tall black boots up to her knees, and a mask.

"I don't get it you don't even look like a cat." I say. She chuckles.

"Well sweety, I don't need to look like a total idiot now do I." She says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." I say not trying to screw this one up as well.

"I'm not a cat, I'm the famous cat burglar of Gotham. I also do love cats." She says petting her badass sabre pets."

"Alrighty I have to introduce Gladious to the rest of the henchmen. See you at dinner." Says Bane as we leave.

We next go to a room labelled Harley Quinn. We go in and see a legit clown chick. Oh god here we go with another whore ass clown. She is a burly girl wearing some clown suit and has a face just covered in white powder makeup. We have a minute conversation and move on to the next. She's not to bad I guess. He introduces me to the rest of the head henchman. There is another fricken clown named the joker who by the way if perfect for Harley Quinn, a riddler dude, a guy named mr freeze who loves nothing but the cold, a fat pig named the penguin who kills people by falling on them and crushing them, and some two faced guy. Literally each side of him looks different. He's a scary looking guy. Bane leads me all the way to the end of the hall labelled Gladious. He opened the door and there was a bed, a desk with a computer, and nothing much else.

"This is obviously your room." He says.

"What about my apartment I literally just got today?" I ask.

"You can go back there anytime but for now, you live here." He says. I look around the room. There isn't much but whatever, I will be on missions and training everyday anyways.

"So now what?" I ask but a second after I ask. An alarm starts going off.

"What the hell?!" I ask. I start to panic.

"Fuck. Intruder. Follow me." Says Bane I take out my best throwing knife and follow. All of the hench men come out of their rooms but Bane tells them to stay put. I follow him into a part I have never seen before. It's very dark. It has a bunch of water running under the floor. I can't believe what I see when I look up. It's batman! How the hell did he get here?! And some batgirl behind him. Shits about to hit the fan in a minute and I for a fact know that. I climb the few stairs that lead to the part they are standing on. I throw my knife at him and it pierces his stupid rubber bat costume. I got him in the shoulder. He screams in pain. I take two more and throw them at him. I miss the first time but the second time gets him in the arm. He takes them and throws them violently back at me. I catch them all and put them back in my vest. He runs over to me and picks me up by the neck.

"WHO ARE YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A KID WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He screams in my face. I'm shaking madly. I try to scream but I can't. His hand is clenched around my throat so tightly that I can't even breathe. He finally throws me to the ground. I gasp for air. I grunt loudly. I'm so angry and scared at the same time. So much adrenaline is pumping through me. That's when I'm my best with fighting and weapons but I'm no match for a trained super hero.

I get to my feet and take out my Kukri. I start slashing him. I got a few good ones in before we picks me up and throws me over the side. I'm on my stomach now. I managed to catch myself. I could have been hurt a lot more badly.

I get to my feet and run to the stairs. I'm not done with this bastard yet. When I make it to the stairs, I feel 2 hands on my waist lift me and put me to the side. It was Bane.

"Stay here." He says and goes up the stairs. He fights batman. Batman is getting the living shit beat out of him. I'm loving this. He gets a lot of suckers to the face. Batman then falls over the ledge. I can't help myself. I go over to him with my dagger in my hand. He is still on the ground luckily. I jump on top of him. I slash his cheek. Then I pierce through his nose. He screams in pain.

Then, next thing I know, I'm in the air about to be slammed on the ground. I don't know what to do. I just kick and scream until I eventually fall to the ground without him throwing me. Ya I probably looked a little stupid, but hey it worked.

Once I was on the ground I took out my dagger again and stabbed his arm. He was about to grabbed me again but I ducked just in time. I ran the other direction and climbed a chain hanging from the platform that I first fought batman on.

Bane and him got into another fist fight. Batman is no match for Bane. He was badly hurt in the end. Bane picked him up and dropped him with his knee sticking out. I think he broke his back. I was so amused. Batman got up moaning loudly in pain. Bane grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door he came in with some batgirl behind it.

"I think we should get ready for dinner." Says Bane and he walks out and I walk right beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bane and his Partner **

**Chapter 5**

I walk beside Bane all the way to some giant dining hall. I am quite nervous. I have met all of the head henchmen, but I still don't really know them. One wrong thing I say and I could be done for. These guys are tough, well most of them at least.

We arrive at the table and everyone is staring at me. I don't know whether they are excited to meet me, or annoyed at me for being able to help fight batman. Or maybe they think I am some pathetic little girl who can't fight.

Bane pulls a seat out for me. I sit. There is a lot of food on the table. I'm very hungry. I haven't eaten for a while. I just wanna indulge myself, but most definitely not in front of these people. I will eat maybe a plateful of food, and sneak out to my apartment to eat. Well, that is if I can find my way out of this place.

There is salad, fish, steak, corn, baked potatoes, lemon meringue pie, buns, veggies and dip. Makes me think of a Christmas, or Thanksgiving dinner. The more I stare at the food, the hungrier I get. I don't know when to dig in, so I just sit there, and wait.

I feel intimidated by Poison Ivy. She keeps staring at me with her glaring green eyes. Christ I wanna put my tomahawk in her face, but I can't. Well maybe I can, eventually but just not right now.

"Ok listen up people. You have all met Gladious and I know that we are all excited to get to know her, so, why don't we have her tell us about herself." He says looking at me. Oh shit. What do I say? I look over Poison Ivy's way and she is clearing interested in what I have to say, but not in a good way.

"Well um, I was raised in an orphanage for as long as I can remember. No one there really liked me. Everyone was afraid of me I guess. Every day after school I went to either my job at the pet store, or went to the woods to practice with my weapons. There really is nothing more to know about me." I say. Everyone looks fascinated. Why though? What's so fascinating about me?

I look across the table at all the different people watching me. What now? It is an awkward silence for just a moment.

"Well everyone dig in." Says Bane. Then everyone starts getting food. Good, they stopped watching me. I was starting to get a little nervous. Plus I'm very hungry. I wanna take so much, but I don't. I take a little bit of salad, a cob of corn, a bun, and a little bit of mashed potatoes.

Wait, how does Bane eat? I look over at him, he just slid his mask off! Whoa! He looks different. I thought he couldn't take it off but no, he can take it off. He looks like, just a plain normal man without it on.

I eat in silence. So does everyone else. I occasionally catch one of them watching me eat. The meal is delicious. I want more, but I'm really nervous. So when I finish, I wipe my mouth with my napkin and take a sip of water.

"So does anyone want to explain our mission to our new member?" Asks Bane. Harley Quinn's hand shoots up and she waves it back and forth.

"OOOH ME PICK ME!" She squeals. No, don't pick her! She is too squealy.

Bane roles his eyes. "Yes, Harley."

"Oooh yeah. Ok so, we want to destroy Batman. We first want to destroy Gotham, you know, because it would mentally destroy batman, and then make Gotham into a place for all the henchmen to live. Then, it's on to the next place to destroy." Explains Harley Quinn.

"Wow." I don't know what else to say to that except wow. It sounds fun, and a bit scary, but I am adventurous. I never thought anything like this would happen to me.

"So, you're up for this right?" Asks Bane as he smirks.

"Yes, I am." I say. I feel a little uneasy about this but I've gotta do something with my life. This little project suits me well.

"So, would you like to share with everyone how good you are with weapons?" Asks Bane. I start to sweat.

"I, well, um, I, can throw knives and hatchets. I can also, uh use a bow and arrow. That's pretty much it. I mean, I do have a dagger, a kukri, and a handgun, but they are nothing special. Catwoman gets up and walks over to me. She grabs one of the knives out of my vest. It's one of my big ones. She observes it for a while.

"You wanna give us a demonstration?" She asks still holding my knife.

"Yeah sure. I mean if I am allowed." I say. Bane slips his mask back on and leads us to my little training centre. We are lead to the dummies meant for knives and tomahawks.

"Show us your skills." Says Catwoman handing me my knife. I look up into her dark brown eyes. It's like she is glaring at me and she doesn't believe I can do it. I hate people who underestimate me. I will show each and every one of these losers who is boss!

I take my 3 best knives, and throw. It is all over in about 3 seconds. First dummy took a dead bull's eye to the heart. The second one a dead bull's eye to the head, and the last one an almost perfect shot to the throat. I look back at everyone. They all seem impressed, but not enough. I take my tomahawk and back up until I am about 35 feet away from the targets. I throw my tomahawk into one of the dummy's heads. Perfect shot.

"I think I should show you my archery next." I say with a smirk. I lead everyone to the archery room. This one is electronic. Orange figures shaped as humans throw holographic knives, spears and other things at me as I shoot them with my arrows.

Everyone watches me through the glass. The first one is charging at me with what looks like a sword. He got a heart shot. Next has a bow and arrow as well. It shoots a holographic arrow at me but I dodge just in time and shoot at it. I got it's arm but it still continues to fight. I quick grab another arrow out of my quiver and shoot it again this time in the stomach. The next 8 holographic figures I take down without a problem.

I didn't know I was that good. I turn at look at everyone watching. Harley Quin is the only one clapping and smiling. Everyone else, looks somewhat angry at me. Why? What did I do?

I walk out of the room and am stopped. The tall and scary 2 faced guy is hands me a sword.

"Let's see how you do with a sword." He says. What the hell? I have never trained with a sword. Why does he care.

I go to the control panel and switch it to sword. I walk back in nervous. I don't know how badly I will do with this, but I know I am about to humiliate myself. The sword is a little heavy but I think I can manage. The first holograph comes at me with a battle axe. I lift the sword and it makes contact with it's neck. I destroy the rest of the holographs but not with as much ease. The holographic weapons got me a few times, but they most definitely were not kill shots.

I walk out and stare at them all. "So was I good?" I ask. No one said anything they just looked at me. Some nodded. Oh well except of course Harley Quinn. She clapped and was very happy for me.

"Thanks." I say. Go gather my weapons and head to my room. The fuck is everyone's problem. It's like they are all against me.

When I get to my room I sit on my bed.

"I wanna go back to my apartment." I whisper to myself. There is just nothing here. My books, drawings, food, clothes, iPad, everything is there. I think I can find my way out. But won't I have to tell Bane first. Better to be safe than sorry. But what if he says no? I will leave a note on my bed. I go through the drawers of my desk and find a pen and some paper.

_"__I went to stay the night at my new apartment, Hope." _

There, that should be good. I leave the note on the bed and head out. I sneak down the hallway. Just as I turn the corner, I bump into someone. Oh great, what do you know, Poison Ivy. I look up at her. I quickly try and escape but she grabs me.

"Hope wait." She has a kinder tone in her voice. I look up at her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You were really good."

"Thanks." I say and smile a slight bit.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I think you're a cool kid and thought maybe we could become friends." She says. Wow. I am shocked. I thought she hated me.

"Yeah, I would like that. Um, I'm sorry to." I say.

"It's ok." She says and bends down to hug me. I hug back.

"I'll see you later." She says, and then she gets up and goes to her room. Maybe it is better if we can at least get along.

I sneak around and find my way out quickly. I run fast all the way to my apartment. I get my key out and unlock my door as soon as I get to it. It looks very welcoming. I go get an orange and an apple and eat them quickly. God am I hungry. I don't have a lot here to eat, maybe in the morning I will make a trip to the grocery store, and steal some stuff.

I head over to the Tv and turn it on. I get the iPad I stole and get set up on it as I watch 1000 ways to die on tv. I download all the apps and music I want on it. I watch two episodes of 1000 ways to die, then I decide I should get my teeth brushed and face washed.

So, I head to the bathroom and do that. I also shower quickly. Then, I go to my room and slip into my pajamas.

Maybe I should make a list of things I gotta steal tomorrow. I find a pen and paper, sit at my desk, and begin to write. Granola bars, milk, cereal, popcorn, basically any food.

I stop and think, maybe, I should get some more tomahawks, and a DVD player wouldn't be a bad idea along with some movies. Maybe I could sneak back into my orphanage and steal some more stuff. I just realised I forgot to get the divergent book series. The book shelf here needs to be filled up.

I stayed up late making a list of things to steal. Then, I just laid on the bed and played on my new iPad, and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bane and his Partner **

**Chapter 6**

I wake up forgetting where I am. I sit up quickly and look from side to side frantically. My heart is racing. I suddenly remember where I am. I am in my apartment, working for Bane, no longer in that stupid orphanage.

I had a nightmare. I was running down some dark hallway. Then suddenly, I am in the woods. There are targets spray painted on all the trees. It gets dark quickly and I hear a breathing behind me. I whip around and no one is there. I start to walk slowly, shaking madly. I was almost crying in my dream. By this point I know it's not real. I try to hurt myself by biting myself and hitting my head off the tree to wake myself up. It doesn't work. I then see Bane running at me. He takes me down, puts a gun to my head and pulls the trigger. There was no pain in the dream, but I somehow felt the bullet slicing through my brain. Doesn't matter, that was a dream, it won't happen to me.

I climb out of bed and stretch my arms up in the air. I have a nice long yawn thinking of what lies ahead of me. I head to the kitchen and grab 2 kiwis, a sandwich, a carrot, and a chocolate milk. I am thankful to have a full belly. I could still be in this apartment, just without food.

When I finish eating, I head to my bedroom to get changed. I pick out my brown cargo pants and a black t shirt. I need stuff easy to run and move around a lot in since I will be stealing a lot today. I fold up my pajamas and put them in the drawer next to my bed. A new pair of runners wouldn't be a bad idea either. Or some new socks.

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth wash my face, and fix my hair. Maybe some more toothpaste and mouth wash wouldn't be a bad idea either. The more I think about stealing, the more excited I get. I put my hair into a high ponytail with three puffballs; Like Clove's hair from the Hunger Games. She kind of looks like me.

Well, I guess I can be on my way now. Just as I'm about to leave, I remember my weapons. Shit, almost forgot them. Also a bag wouldn't hurt either to put my stolen goods in. I go to my room and put on my throwing knife vest and secure my tomahawk, kukri, gun, and dagger to my belt. Now I'm ready. I go to the door, put my shoes on, and leave.

I take the elevator. When I get to the first floor, I run out the double doors. I run down the street and turn left. I continue to run until I get to Walmart. I walk in casually. I get a few stares because of all my weaponry but I stare back.

Ok, where do I go first? Maybe, the food section? Well, it is closest. I walk quickly. When I am in the snack isle, I grab what I can and shove it into my bag. I get granola bars, different crackers, popcorn. My backpack I have is kind of big so I can fit lots of stuff in it.

Next, I go to the dairy isle, there are a few people there. I am trying my best not to get caught. It's just easier, but if I do, no problem, I can handle it. I grab a carton of milk, some cheese, and yogurt. I quickly stuff it into my bag. I quickly scan the people in the isle and it looks like no one saw me. Perfect.

I next head to the clothing section. I look at a shelf full of socks. I pick up a pack and look at all of the pairs in it. 2 white pairs, 2 black pairs, and 2 grey pairs. Sort of boring but I don't care. They are socks. I shove those in my bag before anyone can see.

Next I go to the shoe isle. I look a little more carefully at the shoes. I want something that's comfortable, won't ruin easy, and good to run in. I look at the more expensive ones around $40. I soon find a good pair. They are plain black and white with dark blue laces. I slip one on quick. It feels fine. I bet this would be a good extra pair. I take the shoe of and shove my new shoes into my bag.

"Hey hey hey what do you think you're doing?!" I quick whip my head over to my right. A tall thin, young man is walking towards me. I drop my bag and pull out my dagger. He stops in his tracks and puts his hands up to his chest.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing with that?" He asks in a calm tone. I walk up to him with the tip pressed against his throat.

"I'll tell you what buddy, you leave me alone to my business, this thing won't be going through you in a minute. Got it?" I say through gritted teeth. I glare up into his eyes. He looks scared as hell.

"Yeah, sounds good." He says now trembling. I release the dagger.

"Good." I say calmly. I secure it back to my belt, pick up my bag, and head off to the movie section. I need some don't I? It's in the tech section so there is no doubt that I'm going to get caught. I grab as many as I can. The Spiderman movies, The Hunger Games movies, Divergent, Ted, Bad Grandpa. I think that is all I got until I feel a tight grip on my arm. I look up and it is the store manager.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF ME." I shout. He is some old guy with a big pot belly. He doesn't respond, he continues to drag me. I pull out a throwing knife with my free hand and slice his arm. He immediately lets go and I am free. He let out a giant deep yell.

I just book it back to the movies because I dropped my back pack. I quick zip it up, throw it over my shoulder, and just run. I am very fast. I dodged around all kinds of people. The buzzer went off when I went through the doors. I run all through the parking lot almost getting hit a few times. I run down the street and turn down the street with my apartment.

I burst through the doors and run to the stairs. I don't have time to wait for some elevator I need to get to my apartment now. It took a little longer than expected, but I finally made it gasping for breath. I run down the hall to my room and unlock the door. I slam it behind me. I head over to the couch and just crash on it. I lay there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened. I gotta hit the orphanage later. Sometime tonight when it's dark out.

I sit up and empty my bag. Wow, I stole a lot. I first take out all the food and carry it to the kitchen. I Take out a granola bar and eat it. I then open one of the boxes of crackers and eat a few of those. Then, I put all the food away.

I next take my new movies and put them away on the small shelf next to the TV. Maybe I will watch Divergent, or Spiderman tonight with a nice bag of popcorn.

I put everything else away in its rightful place. I grab my iPad and go on the couch to watch TV, well, and play on my iPad. I watch an hour long episode of dog the bounty hunter while looking at Instagram and Tumblr. Wow do I ever have it good for someone without parents.

The cops are probably looking for me right now, but they will never find me. I am safe, here in my apartment with all my new stuff. Nothing bad can happen to me now.

After the show is over, I start to wonder when I should return to Bane. I check the time on my iPad. It is 11:34. Maybe I should go now. I don't want him to think I abandon him plus I wanna train some more.

I put some food and my iPad in my bag, grab my bow and quiver of arrows, and head to Bane's place.

It isn't too long of a walk I guess. I start to wonder what everyone else exactly thinks of me. DO they love me? Hate me? Wanna be me? Probably hate me. What about Poison Ivy? Was she faking it yesterday? It's hard to say.

When I come to the underground tunnel, I get a little nervous. I grab my iPad and use it for light. I soon come to a door. A giant door. I see something moving in the corner of my eye. I whip my head and see one of his normal henchmen.

"You must be the new girl. I will let you in." Says the man. He presses a few buttons on some control panel and the giant door opens. I look over and nod at him, my way of saying thank you. I keep walking until I am in a big room. I recognize it. I think it's the one that had the plane in it. I find a hallway and go down it.

I go down some more and find my way to the training centre. All the wacky henchmen are there. I feel unaccepted here, so I head over to the room where you kill holograms. I think I should train more with a sword.

I set down my bag, select sword, and grab one. It is actually kind of fun using a sword. I had to have slayed at least 15 holograms. I did a bit better than yesterday. The more I train with it, the better I will get. I do it over 3 more times with a sword. I have only seen slight improvement but I am proud of myself. Slight improvement is better than none. I am better than I ever have been at least.

I put away the sword and switch to archery. I am very good with it already. I just wanna practice for now. Not one holographic weapon touched me. I do it again one more time until I feel I am ready to move onto something else.

I pick up my bag and walk out. Everyone else trains with guns, knives, and using the exercise machines. Maybe I will go on the stepper. I make my way over there and set my bag down beside it. I use it for about 10 minutes. It was a little boring, but it just gave me time to think about life. When I got off I grabbed my bag and headed to my room.

When I get to my room, I set my bags and bow down. I see a note on my bed but it isn't the one I left. It's from Bane.

_Thanks for letting me know. Let me know when you come back._

Well, he saw my note and doesn't care if I go to my apartment. That's a relief. Wait, I don't know where he is right now. Or even where his room is. Maybe, I should just head back to my apartment for now. I grab my bag and bow and I am off. I find my way all through the hallways. I soon find my way out and I am back on the streets of Gotham. I don't really have anything to do back at my apartment. Maybe I could go rob somewhere else. But where?

I continue to walk through the streets looking at stores to get an idea. I'm sure Bane would be quite pleased if he found out I robbed a bunch of cash from a store. Maybe, I could go to a simple convenience store. Maybe the one by Wendy's. Ya, I think that's where I will go.

I make my way through more streets until I am there. I pull my gun out and walk in. The cashier is right beside the door. I point the gun at him and look him dead in the face.

"You don't give me all the money in that register, Imma have to take your life." I say. His hands shoot straight up. I continue to point the gun at him. I open the register and take all the cash. It looks to be about 300 dollars total in there which is pretty good.

I stuff the cash into my bag and pull the trigger. Shit! I didn't mean to kill him. Oh well, maybe he is better off dead anyways. His body drops to the ground and a pool of blood begins to form around him. I got him straight in the forehead.

Since he is dead, I may as well take whatever I can from here. I eat healthy and a lot of the stuff here is junk food, so I don't take too much. I take a bunch of water bottles, a whole bunch of gum, some toothpaste, hair elastics, face cream, and 1 kit kat for right now. I think I deserve it. I open it and eat it. It tasted wonderful. They are one of my favourite candy bars. I throw the wrapper on the ground and walk out casually like nothing happened.

Some man walks in the store right after I leave. Shit is about to hit the fan in a minute. I hear a loud scream from in there. Yup, he saw the dead body. Maybe I should kill him to. Killing people is fun. I turn around and go back in. I pull my gun out and point it at him.

"Make one move and your good as dead!" I yell at him.

"Too late, I just called the cops." He says. That's it. I pull the trigger. The man dodges. It's like he knew the exact moment I would pull it. I shatters the glass that keeps all the frozen stuff.

I point it at him again, I got his leg. I pull the trigger again aiming at his head, but nothing comes out. I keep pulling it frantically. Shit, how can I be out of bullets? I secure the gun back to my belt and take my kukri out.

I charge at him. I slashed his stomach but it didn't go really go deep. Let's take another wack at it. This time I get his neck. He is clearly fighting to stay alive. He tries pulling some karate shit on me but it's too late, he is in too much pain to fight any longer. I take it to his throat and decapitate him. I am about to leave when I hear police sirens. Fuck sakes.

I run and hide behind a shelf. I need my bow for this one. I secure an arrow to my bow and wait for the cops to burst in. It takes them a minute. I hear their screams, their delicious bloody screams.

I quick hop out from behind the shelf and shoot one of the 3 cops here. Straight head shot on a male officer. Went right through his skull. The other male and female cops scream as they pull their guns out. I quick secure another arrow and shoot for the female cop. Went quite deep, but not all the way through. Just below her heart. She falls to her knees with tears streaming down her face, and falls face first, dead.

"HEEEYY! SHE HAS A HUSBAND AND 3 KIDS! YOU JUST DESTROYED THEIR FAMILY!" Screams the cop. I let out a small evil chuckle.

"Like I ever had one." I say, and I shoot him with an arrow. Through the heart. He drops to the ground as well, dead. I smile and walk over to his body and spit on it.

Suddenly, I hear so much shooting, then more shooting, but this time, the windows completely shatter! I duck behind a shelf. Someone walks in. I peak and see a masked man. It's Bane with a machine gun in his hand!

"Bane." I say relieved and I run over to him and hug him quickly.

"Let's go." He says. I nod and follow. We make our way back to his place. We get back soon. He finally says something as we enter the tunnel.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

"I robbed the store. I got some stuff for my apartment and about 300 dollars. I accidentally killed the owner." I say proudly.

"And?" he asks.

"Some guy walks in and calls the cops, so I killed him. And the cops." I explain.

"Excellent. I am proud of you." He says.

"Well, I also robbed Walmart today as well of movies, food and other stuff, but I never killed anyone." I add.

"Wonderful. You're just what I need." He says to me.

"What do you mean I am just what you need?" I ask.

"I partner in crime, not just any, but, one that's like a daughter to me. You are like a daughter to me." He says. Wow, someone in this world actually loves and cares about me.

"Thank you." I say. I don't know what else to say. We continue until we get to the big door. The guy lets us in. We walk to my room.

"Well, if you wanna come train with guns and things, you just let me know." He says.

"Really? Like right now?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes of course." He says.

"Alright let's go." I say. I set down my bag on my bed and head to the training room with Bane.


End file.
